


Kiss

by melismatic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melismatic/pseuds/melismatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph is grinning over his first kiss. Casey argues that it wasn't a kiss so it doesn't count. (A Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, I just like writing about them lol.

"Ya can't kiss her."

"Wait...what?" Raph came out his thoughts blinking in confusion at his best friend.

"Yooooooou caaaaaan't kiiiiiiiisssss heeeeeeeeeer."

"I heard ya the first time idiot!" Raph rolled his eyes.

"Then why ya asked!?"

"Forgot ya a moron" Raph snorted. " What the hell is ya talkin' bout?"

"Ya asked can a turtle date a newt."

"But we did kiss bonehead!"

"That my friend was NOT a kiss" Casey laughed.

"How ya know!?"

"Cuz putting ya nose to another nose ain't a kiss."

"And lemme guess you a pro?"

""I'm Casey Jones. Casey Jones can kiss the pants off ANYONE."

"Whatever Case" When Casey started referring to himself in third person the best thing to do was treat him like the idiot he was.

"Raph…"

"Huh?" His head turned, and Casey pinned him to the floor with his lips against let out a gasp; a tongue found his. He couldn't keep his eyes from fluttering close as a low churr escaped his lips making his eyes widen as he shoved the human off him.

"Wha...you…" he couldn't get his breathing right as he touched his lips while gaping at the smirking human in front of him.

"I told ya bro. Casey Jones can kiss the pants off ANYONE."

"Case…" he muttered.

"What?" his best friend kept smirking.

"I don't wear pants…."


End file.
